Episode 4.3/User Reviews
This was a good episode overall the arboreal dinosaurs were abit far fetched as in real life they never existid, but it was full of mystary and many more lose ends to tie up 8/10 Mattse212 00:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) *Best episode of Season 4. While the Arboreal Raptor may not have existed, I would be lying if I said it wasn't terrifying; the hyaena growls didn't help break that either. The reveal about Gideon's condition was a shocker, as he had shown no symptoms of pertaining anything of the ilk in previous appearances. Matt (being the star of the episode) was greatly expanded upon (like he needed it) and was shown to have a soft side for the time-traveling ladies in the form of Emily Merchant. The two antagonists of this season were as well given some light; Philip's plans for whatever he wants to use the anomalies for, while not spoken of, at least now has a name: PROJECT New Dawn, and Ethan seems like he will be following Matt and Emily around for some time in the unforeseeable future. The greatest moment for me, however, was the password for Connor's trapdoor in Phillip's lockdown system. Overall, great episode. 9/10 Lemurwolf132 02:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) *Love this episode, not better than others. I cant believe Gideon is dying. The Tree Creepers were a bit unrealistic but a great invention. The last Tree creepers death was brilliant. The episode is like Episode 3.7 but the people are the hunted not the hunted. Becker was an idiot in this ep. Matt & Emily may become a couple. Good action by philip & rex survival, Jess is so hot in this episode, I cantn wait till Project : new dawn & ethans return. Probably the Climax of the series. Great storyline, action, My Rating 10/10 User:Olliebro 3:49, January 10, 2011 (UTC) *Fuck this episode. So many plots are introduced but so little happens. Burton's an idiot, Becker's out of character, and we're given no reason to care about Emily and Ethan. And the arboreal raptors are easily the worst creature ever to feature on Primeval. 2/10 For more on why this episode is a piece of shit, follow this link: https://sites.google.com/site/paleofilescom/episode-3-season-4 User: Brachiosaurus3 10:10, February 5th, 2011 *This episode is pure shit. The sub-plot at the ARC tells us something more about Philip and his relationship with Connor, but that's the only good thing. Ethan is an irrelevant emo bum with a stick, I don't know why people who has fought countless monsters, trained mercenaries and other powerful enemies should be worried about him. Emily is a completely soulless character, and it also fails to accomplish her intended purpose, to give Matt a little bit of depth. Both remains consistently shallow and uninteresting, so I guess they're a match made in heaven after all. The Tree Creepers are the most hideously retarded creatures in Primeval; with all the good real dinosaurs that still haven't appeared on the show (including real arboreal dinos), it's beyond me why they decided to create this unconvincing and ugly mash of man and lizard, with its small head and grossly oversized arms and torso. The complete lack of Lester doesn't help this episode. Seriously, after two kick-ass episodes this shitfest came completely unexpected. 2/10. * Emily was somewhat intresting, she was followed by the shittest creature in Primeval. Why the hell was the Tree Creeper in this episode, in fact, why was it on Primeval at all? It looked like a joke. I could not take it seriously, even when it killed people. Why couldn't it have been replaced with a dinosaur that existed? One that didn't look like it came out of Scooby Doo? Ethan does not seem like a serious threat at all compared to Helen Carter. Phillp's stupidity and Becker becoming an a-hole for no reason made things even worse. While it's not totally bad, it's the worst episode of Primeval so far. 2/10 Category:User Reviews